Risen From Ashes
by stfuOllie
Summary: Ashley is a lonely boy looking for life in the lost town of District 12. When he befriends young Delly Cartwright, he finds that hope is not all lost and maybe there is love beneath the rubble. But he'll have to dig for it though, as there are heavy bricks stopping him. T for violence and negative speech.


**Chapter One**

**_a/n: Just so you know, I think Ash would be played by Andrew Garfield and Delly would be played by AnnaSophia Robb. You don't have to picture them as them, but that's how I saw it when writing it. This was originally meant for a Tumblr Roleplay Submission but I loved it so much I wanted it as a proper FanFiction. Enjoy!_**

I bury my face in my hands through disgust. This place is a wreck that will never be able to be brought back to it's originality. My home, my lovely District 12, that was always buzzing with life despite the poverty we faced. Now, gone. Not all gone, but in spirit; gone. My friends and family are dead and I have nothing. No home, no food, no shoulder to cry on. I sink to the floor and sob. I sob for a good few hours. I had never before, experienced something as devastating as this. The realisation of being completely at loss with the world. There's nobody left for me now, I might as well be dead. I guess, I already am.

"What's wrong?" a sweet voice interrupts my thoughts. The tone reminds me of my beloved little sister, who is all dead now, and brings another tear to my eye.

"Are you alright?" They ask again. I am shocked, that anyone would notice me. They have lives, homes to fret about and families to look after.

"Nothing is wrong." I gruffly say, mentally pulling myself together and standing up. This girl, whoever she is, is being kind to me, and I am being nasty and short back to her. What a terrible person I am. I turn and give her a warm smile. "I am fine, thank you." She has long, blonde hair and pretty eyes. I recognise her, she is from town. One of the richer of District 12. One of the people who always had some food in there belly, no matter how little. But she isn't arrogant or selfish, she understands. Perhaps I could befriend her, and accept her into the empty world of Ashley Dodds.

"My name is Delly," she smiles at me and sticks out a friendly hand for me to shake. This was new to me. Yes, I had shaken hands before a many a time. But this seems not as formal as the others.. more casual and friendly. I shake it without a second thought.

"And my name is Ashley," I reply. She smiles warmly, a sparkle in her eye that I note as a new friendship that has burdened. I'm glad, all I need right now is a new friend. I add; "But everyone called me Ash."

"Called?" She raises one eyebrow. It always amazes me how people can do that, raise one eyebrow without raising the other. It's as if you have perfect control over both eyebrows. I have never had that and no matter how hard I tried, I could only raise both at the same time. My thoughts snap back to reality and I concentrate on the question I was just asked.

"Yeah, everyone I knew died in the bombings." I say, glumly, staring at the dusty floor and concentrating on not crying. It's a hard thing, trying to not cry. When you focus on not doing something, it seems to automatically make your body do it. Must be something psychological, and I sure don't know.

"What about you?" she asks, starting to walk away from the spot we were in and towards the city. I instinctively follow her, as it would be a bit silly to just stay there. "How did you escape?"

I bite my lip, recalling the disastrous event. Bombs raining down from the sky, doing my best to avoid the trauma. When a hand grabbed onto my shoulder and hauled me away. Next thing I knew, I was deep in the woods with a group of other people. People had gathered everyone they could, and fled from the District. Then we were taken by hovercraft to District 13, the one that was thought to be gone. I hated 13 and couldn't wait to get out. But when I finally did, I wondered if I missed being in the depths of the 13's underground lairs. "A guy named Gale brought me out and took me to 13."

"Gale Hawthorne?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, he brought me back too." she smiles as we fall onto a familiar street, with new buildings that I haven't seen before up the sides. "He's a good guy. So is everyone here now, I hope."

"Yeah...that's the thing about hope."


End file.
